


Dream

by Len_Yoshihara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Fights, Fluff, High School, M/M, Science Fiction, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_Yoshihara/pseuds/Len_Yoshihara
Summary: So basically, this is an original story of mine. It was a dream I had, therefore the story title. What was cool about it though was that I remembered every single detail after waking up. Someone told me it was a sign of depression though =_=. Anyways please don’t take this story and call it your own, if you want to use this story for any reason please notify me first! All characters are my own and plot too. I'm not good with summaries ahahaha... Enjoy!Four guys somehow get transported to another world by an unknown figure, and they become the saviors of that world and are known as the Heroic 4 because their military skills are amazing and become a squad. Soon their bonds are tested in the new world when an unknown species invade and causes destruction in the other world...





	Dream

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. I stretched in my chair, and packed my bags, wanting to leave this hell hole as fast as possible. The sounds of other students leaving fills the classroom, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. “Yuuki, let’s go meet up with the other two.” The voice came from one of my best friends, Osamu Takahiro. I’ve known him since junior high and we had hit it off right away when we were assigned cleaning duty by the teachers. This year we were in the same classroom, A-3, but the other two were placed three classes down the hall. “Yeah, I was just making sure I wasn’t missing anything.” I grabbed my bag and we both headed towards classroom C-3.

By the time we arrived, the other two were already outside, waiting for us. Shinobu Tatsuya was sitting on the floor with his legs tucked in, eating snacks. He’s extremely tall for his age and towers over me, but the one thing that’s not known is that he’s Osamu’s boyfriend, even though he’s quite popular. I became friends with him in junior high as well when we bumped into each other at a vending machine. I immediately noticed his yellow-golden hair and violet eyes. It’s a really unique combination and he also thought my grey eyes were cool. On the other hand, Kazuo Toshiyuki was leaning against the wall, stealing some snacks from Shinobu. With his white hair and aqua eyes, he was also popular in our grade. Another thing people didn’t know was that Kazuo is my boyfriend and all four of us act like we are just best friends at school. It was kind of funny if you think about it, fooling the public. 

I met Kazuo at the opening ceremony in junior high. He was our class representative and stood at the podium, talking about entering junior high. That was when I first saw him, and his piercing blue eyes captivated me right from the start. I later found out he was in my class when I saw him sitting at a desk next to the window, reading a book. He was quiet, calm, and level-headed, even though many girls came up to him and gave him letters and chocolates. We passed by each other in the halls, only sparing a glance sometimes, he would come up to me sometimes because he forgot his textbook and I sat right behind him. After becoming friends with Osamu and Shinobu, I found out that he was friends with Shinobu and hung out with him during breaks. Osamu later became friends with Shinobu after the four of us bumped into each other during a break.

While Osamu proceeded to talk Shinobu's’ ears off after a short introduction, I made small talk with Kazuo and all of us became pretty close. I didn’t know Shinobu and Osamu were a couple till they came up to me one day in our second year of junior high, holding hands. Obviously they were nervous, living in Japan, a society where gay couples weren’t really accepted yet, but I accepted them openly, mentioning I wasn’t exactly straight either. At that point I didn’t know I had romantic feelings towards Kazuo till the both of them asked me. I was unsure, afraid, and thought that he was definitely straight.

But a couple weeks later while we were studying for midterms in my room, he confessed and I just sat there, shocked. “You’re not joking right? You like me?” He had assured me this wasn’t a joke and at that moment I realized that I had started crying. “Why are you crying? Do you not like me? I understand if you want to stay as friends.” I had shook my head, wiped my tears, and launched myself at him. I hugged him hard and I remember I kept repeating “I love you” in his ears. I could feel him grinning and pulling me closer. The sound of his heartbeat and the light pink dust on his cheeks were the only proof of his embarrassment and relief. He smoothed down my raven hair and wiped the tears from my grey eyes. We laughed it off after that, and continued studying for our upcoming tests.

We’ve been together since then, sticking together during breaks. In school, the four of us are popular amongst the girls, with everyone’s odd combinations of hair and eye color, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. We walked down the stairs and changed our shoes at our lockers, and walked out chatting about our classes. Walking to a nearby cafe, we sat down and ordered our usual, talking about little things here and there. We’ve been doing this since our first year in high school, and it became routine for us. This continued till the day before our summer break. School had just ended, and we walked to the cafe like usual. Sitting down and ordering, we talked about what we were going to do over break. 

Osamu rummaged through his bag and slapped a flyer onto the table. “There’s this really cool convention I want to go to, and I have free tickets, so can you guys please come with me?” I took the flyer and skimmed through it. It was about developing new advanced technology using some sort of scientific properties.  I rolled my eyes, of course Osamu would want to go to something like this. “Sure, we haven’t had anything solid planned for break anyways. It says it’s the day after tomorrow, so I’ll just tell my parents.” The other two took the flyer and read through it, nodding in agreement. Who knew this decision would change everything for the four of us.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to keep updating this original story!! Depending on time, and responsibilities, we'll hafta see how the update schedule will be! Enjoy and leave comments to enhance my writing skills! Cheers!


End file.
